Unfaithful
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are about to get married, but Squall runs out on her. Now they come face to face again, but can Rinoa forgive Squall? Read/ Review, Chapter 3 is up Squiona /Quiefer
1. Default Chapter

**_Unfaithful _**

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fanstay 8, the people are Square did, and they are rich because of it, good for them, bad for me. 

* Note* Alright, I know I write a lot of the Squall and Rinoa breaking up thing, besides Broken Hearted, I think this one will be good, cause I'm going to put a lot of work into it, like I did Broken Hearted, so sit back and enjoy ^_^ 

"_ I am young, but a fool_

I am stupid, but I'm cool

I am kind, but I'm weak

I can turn the other cheek

I just can't hide my monster side

I can't control the loss I feel." 

Chapter One:: Cold Feet

**Rinoa**

Rinoa fixed her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled slightly, then looked down, biting her lip she glanced up once more. Quistis wasn't lying, she did look good in a wedding dress. _Finally _she thought brushing the dress down, and making sure it was smooth. _Finally Squall and I will be married._ It had been a year since they started dating, now they were both 18 and were "ready" to get married. Rinoa sighed and stepped down from the stool and looked directly in the mirror. The room was empty then the door opened slightly, Rinoa turned toward the table and looked for some more make up.

"Quistis, do you know when we are going to start.." Rinoa asked the figure, there was no answer. Rinoa smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and turned. Not seeing whom she thought it would be not Quistis, not Selphie, but Squall. Rinoa gasped slightly and turned quickly gripping the sides of the table.

"Squall what are you doing?" Rinoa asked quickly, turning to face him again. He looked torn, and depressed. Rinoa grasped her necklace and fiddle with it, when Squall looked at her like that it made her nervous, it was a sign of something bad coming their way, or mostly her way. This fact grew larger due it was their wedding day. Squall frowned looking at Rinoa, he scanned her slowly as if taking a picture, then cleared his throat, his voice shaky.

"Rinoa.." He stated clearly, his voice cracking like a boy on the edge of manhood. Rinoa stepped toward him, frowning now.

"Yes Squall?" She asked slowly, carefully, as if not breaking something. Squall sighed his eyes darting away from hers, then looking back at her firmly.

"I ...I can't do this.." He gulped spilling the words out. Rinoa blinked then jerked her head to the side, had she misunderstood, did she hear wrong?

"What?" She asked looking puzzle. Squall took a step toward her and took her hands in his, holding them gently.

"I can't marry you today.." He said firmly, closing his eyes. Rinoa gasped loudly, her voice full of anguish.

"You can't do this to me Squall, you **_cant_**!" Rinoa cried looking at him, searching his eyes carefully. Squall opened them slowly then looked away. Rinoa walked toward him and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks.

"Squall..please.." She said slowly watching him. Squall shivered under her touch and slowly took his hands with hers, and pulled them off his face.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, I can't let you marry me, and I can't." He finished, his body shaking slightly, Squall turned for the door. Rinoa grasped his arm.

"_Squall _please, for the love of god, you can't do this to me. Don't you love me? Was it all a lie?" Rinoa asked holding onto Squall for dear life. Squall let out a shaky sigh and looked forward.

"I do love you Rinoa.." He started, Rinoa cutting him off.

"Then why are you doing this to me?!" Rinoa cried turning him to face her. Squall looked surprised, then ran his hand down the side of her cheek, his eyes were so sad.

" Cause I don't want to hurt you.." He nodded slowly.

"You don't want to hurt me Squall Leonhart, what do you think your doing right now!!!" Rinoa cried.

"Please understand Rinoa." Squall tried to comfort her, but Rinoa pushed him and slapped him across the face. Squall stood there stunned looking at Rinoa, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

"If you leave, if you walk out of that door, it's over Squall." She said quietly, her voice was cracking with emotion. Squall sighed and walked toward her, took his hand with hers. He opened Rinoa's hand and placed his ring in it. Squall's eyes were watering, he closed her fist around the ring, and Rinoa let of a bellow of despair. Rinoa fell to her knees, and watched Squall walk to the door, open it and walk out. Rinoa pounded her fists against the floor, crying now, uncontrollable. The man she loved, the only man she ever gave herself up, had left their wedding as if it was a strangers party, not telling why, not even telling her that he still loved her, and maybe that he needed time. No, he had just left. 

**Squall**

He leaned against the door of Rinoa's dressing room, and covered his mouth with his hand, controlling his cries. Tears dripping down the side of his face, his whole body was shaking, and he was letting out quiet gasps. He had to get out of this place, away from this scene, away from this door, where he knew on the other side was a women he loved, that he had just hurt. Squall glanced down the hallway and ran toward it, pushing past people, familiar faces that he had no time to stop and say hello to. Zell's voice was ringing after him "Where are you going?". Squall didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. He had to do it, he thought. _It was the right choice Squall, she'll be thanking you later, yeah, later, after she is done crying_. Squall hated that last part of the sentence. _She'll be fine, she would have been miserable with me._ Squall thought pushing open the doors. Squall ran past confused faces toward the Balamb train station, he slid in front of the ticket booth. Reached into his pockets, and found no money. Squall pushed past the guards and sat down in the train. It puffed out its last bit of spoke and started moving slowly, jerking now and then. Squall looked out the window, at the Garden, where he had just been, ready to walk down the path to doom. Squall jerked his head away from the window, Irivine, Zell, and Selphie were chasing the train, chasing him. Squall looked back at them, their faces focused and shocked. Squall leaned back again, breathing out a loud sigh. He didn't want them to stop him, he wasn't doing it because of "Cold Feet" He loved Rinoa without a doubt, he would die for her. But something had been eating at his mind, the simple fact, that he, Squall was never able to express his feelings, that his father had lost someone he loved so dearly, Squall didn't want that, he didn't want to lose Rinoa. _She's too good for me anyway_, Squall thought sadly looking out toward the garden one last time, before the train disappeared into the underground subway, leading to timber, and places behind. 


	2. Wine and Lust

**_Unfaithful _**

Chapter 2 :: Lust and Wine

" _I've been a bad, bad, girl_

I've been careless with a delicate man

This is a sad, sad, world

When a girl would break a boy, just because she can

I don't want to suffer for my sins

I've come to you, cause I need guide ness to be true

And I just don't know where I can begin" 

Rinoa was never the same after what Squall did to her, that heartless thing he did to her. He had told her he wasn't good enough for her. Rinoa had spent the last two weeks in her room, crying, and pounding down some wine. She finally stumbled out of her room and headed down toward the bar. When she got there, she found an unlikely ally in her quest to get hammered. Seifer. He had of course been depressed over the fact that Quistis and him were fighting, again. Rinoa just sat next to him, they both turned and nodded to each other. They weren't that friendly toward each other for the first hour of course, he had tried to kill her, etc. But after that fifth round of shots, he was looking like an old friend. Rinoa wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to her level. She gulped slightly blinking at the bright lights.

"You know what?" She asked stumbling over her words. Seifer smirked, his face was dazed.

"Hmm?" He asked slowly looking up at her with a stupid look on his face.

"You are HOT." She yelled loudly in his ear. He nodded slowly and patted her on top of the head.

"Yeah, I know." Seifer nodded slowly. After a period of time, when everyone had left the bar. Seifer and Rinoa were all alone, and deeply depressed. Rinoa sighed and leaned against Seifer.

"You know...what?" She asked swaying from one side to the other. Seifer raised his head, looked at her, and then dropped it.

"Yep?" He asked looking at her now.

"He didn't have to do it, you know, he should have just ::hiccup:: let me be.." She muttered, her eyes filling with tears again. Seifer stared hard at her, then kissed her quickly, but powerfully. After Seifer had pulled away and left Rinoa looking confused, he stood up. Rinoa watched him carefully, she knew she was drunk, and she only wanted Seifer because of his body, and mostly cause of the boo's, but she grabbed his jacket, and pulled him back to her. She met his lips in a half drunk and half confused kissing manor. Seifer deepened the kiss and pushed her hard on her back on the table. They grabbed at each other in lustful manors, pulling off clothes, kissing necks, biting things left and right. 

Quistis was heading down toward the bar, rumor was that Seifer was there, and Quistis really needed to talk to him. Of course Quistis was off to say she was sorry, she had yelled at Seifer about Squall and Rinoa's wedding. Something about knowing that Squall would do that. She had screamed, and screamed, worse then that she brought the fact that he had been always against Squall in the topic, which was a mistake, she knew now that it was a mistake. Quistis turned the corner, and pushed open the doors, ready to find a very drunk Seifer, or a very annoyed Seifer. Not a very busy Seifer. Seifer was atop of Rinoa, and they were grabbing and pulling. Rinoa was on the bottom, wearing just a black bra and panties, Seifer on top were down to his boxers. And in a moment, Rinoa would be free of that bra. Unable to act, Quistis just stood watching this odd scene, the reality finally soaked into her, and she screamed.

Seifer jerked his head up quickly, right when he heard the scream. Was his fuzzy vision lying or was that Quistis. Rinoa had stopped, and turned her head to look behind her. They both looked at each other then saw their position. Rinoa quickly screamed and kicked Seifer off of her. Seifer hit the ground, back first and winced slightly. The ground was cold and hard. He blinked a few times and watched a tripping Rinoa gather her things and run/trip out of the bar. Seifer rubbed his eyes and reopened them to find Quistis looking down at him. He blinked then smiled at her.

"Hey Quistis.." He muttered slightly.

" What the hell was that Seifer?!" Quistis snapped, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up. Seifer swayed slightly, Quistis kept him up.

"I dunno." He muttered shrugging slightly. Quistis picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

"You asshole." She growled, and slapped him across the face. Seifer jerked his head in surprise and shook his head looking confused.

"What did I do?" He asked slowly.

"You know what you did, you fuck.." Quistis growled whipping a tear away from her eye.

"Quistis.." Seifer whispered stepping toward her, Quistis quickly jumped back.

"Don't touch me." She slapped his hands away.

"Quistis, I didn't mean it.." He said quickly stepping toward her again, she in turn jumped back.

"Don't tell me what you mean, and don't mean Seifer, you do this all the time!" She sighed, frowned and walked away.

"Yeah why am I not surprised, believe everyone else but me, and fine dandy go!" Seifer said, taking a few steps toward her but falling over.

Rinoa put her shirt over her head quickly and tugged it down. She was crying now, she ran and tripped down the hallway, till she got to a room, stuck her key in and turned it pushing the door open. Rinoa fell to her knees, turned and closed the door. She stood up slowly, flicking the light on. She looked around in surprise. _Squall's room_. Suddenly fury build up within her, and she started grapping things and throwing the around, not caring where they went, all she heard was the loud crash of glass breaking. After a min her rage subsided and she leaned against the wall. Tears running down the sides of her face, she sobbed and slide down the wall. She sat down and hugged her knees.

"Why...did you do it Squall?" She muttered into her knees. She pressed the side of her face against her knees and whipped her face.

"..Please Squall..come back.." She sniffled and laid down on the floor, shivering from cold and loneliness. Rinoa finally fell into uneasy sleep that night. 


	3. Encounter

**_Unfaithful _**

*Disclaimer* blah, blah I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 3:: The Encounter

" I was such a fool

I couldn't see how good you were to me

You confessed your love

Undying devotion

I confessed my need to be free

And now I'm left with all this pain

I've only got myself to blame**"**

Squall sighed walking into the Garden building, it hand been exactly 4 months, and 3 days since he left the garden, left Rinoa, left his future. Squall cleared his throat and headed down the hallways toward Cid's office. There were a lot of gasps and a lot of pointing at Squall , he tried to ignore this. Then he saw a familiar figure he did not want to see. Zell was bouncing toward him, shock on his face. He stopped right in front of Squall looking at him hard.

"Dude.." Was all Zell could manage. Squall pushed past Zell and walked forward. He wasn't trying to be mean to Zell, Squall just wasn't in the mood for him, or his gaping. Squall turned to corner and ran straight into Irivine and Selphie who were making out. Squall quickly moved past the couple, he almost made it down the hallway when he heard their footsteps behind him. 

"Squall!" Irivine yelled, Squall slowly turned and looked at Irivine.

"Yes?" He said emotionless. Irivine blinked then shook his head.

"Where, what, and why?" He said nodding, deciding to put all the questions together. Squall crossed his arms across his chest and looked the other way. Then looked back at Irivine.

"Where:: Here I am, I use to be in Timber. Why:: because I have come back. And What:: I don't understand that question so I won't answer it." Squall nodded and turned walking away. Irivine stood there speechless. Selphie walked after Squall.

"Don't be like this Squall, tell us why you walked out on -" Selphie stopped in the middle of the sentence, Squall had whirled around and pointed a finger right in her face.

"Don't.... start.." He growled, then kept walking.

"I will start! Now tell me what happened? Why DID you walk out on Rinoa!" Selphie screamed Rinoa's name before Squall would stop her. Squall turned once more looking furious.

'I don't want to talk about it.." He snapped.

"Well I do!" Selphie snapped backed.

"Why do _you _want to talk about it? It had _nothing _to do with _you_!" Squall growled. Selphie looked puzzled.

"You hurt Rinoa you know. And that is **_my _**problem." She snapped , she was now in Squall's face. 

"Whatever." He muttered turning to walk away. Irivine grabbed Squall by the jacket shoulder.

"Squall, we're your friends.." He started, but Squall had flung Irivine's hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever!" He growled again and walked away. Irivine and Selphie stood there dumbstruck. 

After leaving Cid's office and explaining the fact he left because he needed a break, after hearing Cid explain to him how Rinoa was doing, even though Squall had never brought that subject up to him. Squall just nodded a few times and left the office. Squall was to return to his duties, starting in 1 week. Squall had asked why so long, but Cid had stated that most of the squads were on leave, or out at missions already. So Squall decided it was time to return to his room and sleep. He walked down the familiar hallway, immune now to all the gasping and pointing. He turned his key and opened the door, and stepped in. Squall gasped slightly looking around the room, almost everything was smashed or destroyed. A garbage bag was near him, it was full of some broken things that belonged to Squall. _Rinoa must have done this, but this doesn't seem like something she would do._ Something moved in his unmade bed that made Squall jump. Squall quickly drew his gun blade from the wall and pointed it down at the bundle. Suddenly the covers were flung up and a figure appeared. Squall dropped his gun blade down and jumped back slightly._ Rinoa, but what is she doing in my bed._ Rinoa blinked a few times, Squall thought she was as surprised as he was to see the other one so near, and so soon. Rinoa and Squall just stared at each other, the silence was killing Squall.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked, rather coldly. Rinoa stood up slowly, grabbing some of her clothes.

'This was _my _room too Squall, ok.." Rinoa said grabbing the last bit of clothing that belonged to her. Squall watched her, she dropped some of her clothes while she was hurrying to leave. He sighed bent down and picked some stuff up for her. He nodded slightly and handed her some of the clothes, she grabbed it from him quickly.

"Rinoa I'm--" Rinoa rose her fingers to Squall's lip and looked at him pleading. 

"Please, just leave me alone Squall. You have done enough.." Rinoa slowly rose to her feet and walked toward the door. Squall was kneeling, his eyes tighter closed. He felt like a dagger had just gone straight through his heart. He opened his eyes slowly, and stood up turning.

"Don't you want to know why I did ..did it.." Squall exclaimed watching her back. Rinoa stopped and turned around, her eyes full of tries.

"Why?" She asked her voice cracking. Squall blinked and looked away. He didn't want to say, he didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes and tell her the truth, that it wasn't her it was him. _Yeah, like that isn't the oldest line in the book, Squall. Why to go, you hurt her. You **hurt** her. I hurt Rinoa. _Squall looked up at Rinoa clearing his throat. When he spoke his voice was very shaky.

"I....I..." He started, cleared his throat again.

"I'm...not ready..I don't trust myself yet." Squall said lamely, Rinoa's eyes seemed to burst with angry.

"Then why did you propose?!" She screamed dropping the clothes. Squall stood there dumbfound, why had he proposed. 

"I...don't know.." He shrugged, knowing yet again that was stupid. Rinoa just shook her head.

"Whatever Squall.." She picked up her clothes again, walked out of the door, and slammed it shut so hard, Squall was afraid it would break. Squall stood there for a few moments just looking at the door.

"...I'm a idiot.." He muttered, sitting down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. _  
_


End file.
